Who's There
by JaniceJeanAndrade
Summary: Three totally different people, One secret...one tragically deadly event to bring them all together.


"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Gorina it's a girl." Dr. Strami said handing the little bundled up pink blanket to Mrs. Gorina. "So what will you be naming her?" he asked

"Niomie." Mrs. Gorina said her dark brown hair stuck to her face from the sweat and her light blue eyes gazed lovingly at her baby girl. Mr. Gorina kissed his wife on the forehead with his sharp blond hair and his eyes filled with the tears of joy the family looked like it came straight out of a movie "Her name is Niomie."

Mr. and Mrs. Gorina loved there little girl. She had dark brown hair just like her mother and emerald green eyes like her father. Her skin was caramel and her nose was small and round. She was a beautiful baby and a smart one two.

By the time that Niomie was one year old she could speak in full sentences and read small words. Her parents believed it was a little odd but they just shrugged it off, but as there little girl got older they started to notice that there daughter was strange, strange indeed. Her eyes would get every dark and evil like at times and she sat in her room talking to no one she said she was talking Mrs. Hopington. When her parents asked her whom that was she just told them it was a secret but she was always there.

The worst happened when Niomie was four years old she got very angry at her mother because she wanted a pony and her mother said no. "Mommy I want a pony. I want it!' she yelled and as she got more and more upset the house became to shake.

"Niomie? Niomie what are you doing?" her mother asked terrified

Niomie looked her mother in the eyes. Mrs. Gorina was horrified when she seen her beautiful little girls eyes turn red as blood and her hair turn black death.

Her parents where horrified that there little girl was a monster. They decided it would be best to be rid of the girl.

"Niomie sweet heart, would you like to go for a ride with mommy and daddy?" Mrs. Gorina asked the next day

"Sure mommy" she said hurrying to put on her little pink dress and shoes.

"We are going to meet you in the car sweet heart so please do hurry up." Mrs. Gorina called up the stairs. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked her husband getting into the car "I mean she is only a child maybe she will learn to control herself" she pleaded

"You know just aw well as I do. That is not our little girl it's a monster its- here she comes. Ready to go pumpkin?" he asked as Niomie closed the back seat door.

"Yeah all buckled up. Where we going mommy?" she asked curiously.

"We are going on a little trip sweet heart. Just a little trip is all." she said

After three hours of driving they turned down a path that led to the woods. "Ok now honey I want you to go down the trail and find as many berries as you can." Mrs. Gorina said cheerfully. As soon as Niomie was out of sight they were gone.

A few moments latter Niomie returned with arms full of raspberries. "Mommy I got the berries." She said coming up the path "Mommy? Daddy?" She called "Mommy are we playing hide and seek?" there was no response "ok here I come." Niomie searched the woods for hours until the sun began to set.

"Mommy! Daddy! I don't wanna play this game anymore. I'm cold I wanna go home." She cried "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? Please come out. I'm scared."

Just then the rain began to fall and fall unmercifully. Niomie ran for cover under an oak tree pulled up her knees and cried herself to sleep.

"_Niomie time for breakfast" _her mother nudged her gently

"_Mommy?"_ Niomie said rubbing her eyes

"_Yes sweet heart" _She said with a smile

"_Mommy I knew you wouldn't leave me all alone" _Niomie cried hugging her mother

"_What are you talking about silly. Did you have a bad dream again?" _her father chimed in from the doorway of her room her mother walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss

"_Daddy!" _Niomie jumped out of bed and ran towards him but it seemed the faster she ran the farther away they where.

"_Wait daddy, daddy don't go where are you going no come back come back! MOMMA, DADDY!"_

"Wait!" Niomie woke in a cold sweat. It was a dream but she woke to a nightmare. Her eyes filled with tears and her stomach growled.

Suddenly a she remembered the raspberries she had found the night before. She grabbed a large leaf and walked around the forest gathering raspberries and putting them in the leaf. When she got back to the oak tree she placed the leaf down ate a few berries and began to thing.

The leafs are good for stopping rain but what about when it gets cold. I don't think and one is going to find me out here. I don't think anyone even wants to. I could try to make a tree house but I don't really know how. Daddy made the one at home.

She decided to take a look around and see if there was anyplace she could call home. Next to a river there was a waterfall. She washed herself off and as she was washing she saw an opening behind the waterfall.

A cave!

Where am I? Jason wondered as he woke in a strange dark room. His head was hurting and he could not remember a thing. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he could see he was in a small cabin. It seemed that no one was around.

"Hello?" he called silence answered him "I said hello?" he tried again but still no response. His head was light and the room began to dance. His blood started to race and next thing he was out.

A young woman entered the cabin with a washcloth and bowl. When she seen Jason laying there her heart skipped a beat. His hair was black as night and covered his face. Who is this stranger? she asked herself. Her curiosity got the best of her. she let the bowl and cloth down on the floor kneeling next to him. She softly brushed his hair out of his face. He was strong and muscular but beautiful he had a small scar on his chin but still he looked so caring so nurturing. His skin was a light brown just as her own. She noticed a band on his wrist. Jason. Is that your name?

"Are you awake?" a soft and caring voice called to him

He slowly opened his eyes to see a most glorious creature. Her hair was of sunlight and her eyes hazel eyes the reflection of the crystal moon. "Who are you?" he asked amazed by her beauty.

"My name is Sahara." she said bewildered by his eyes. Never before had she seen such lavender. "My father found you by the river the other day and brought you here. You had a fever so I was going to try to help." she said showing him the facecloth and bowl of water. "Would you like some water she asked

Niomie

Jason


End file.
